Skater Boy
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Will Xander and Cordy find a way? And what about Willow? My first Xander fic. Please R/R
1. Chapter One

Okay this is my first Xander Fic. I never thought I'd do a Xander Fic and then I listened to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne and remembered his first appearance in the first episode when he fell off his skateboard after seeing Buffy. Then I thought about his dream sequence in Teacher's Pet and his love triangle third season with Cordy and Willow and here it is. I'm not sure which season I'd place it in, so I'll just call it a High School AU. Oh and as much as I love reviews from the two people whose names start with Shadow I want more diversity in reviewers even if it's to tell me to keep writing Spike mush and leave Xander to the experts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Cordy, look at those geeks." Harmony exclaimed as they were getting into the Queen C Mobile.  
  
Cordy looked over a saw those losers Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg hanging out. Willow was laughing at a stunt Xander was doing on his skateboard. She had to admit that he was pretty funny. "Yeah, you act like we've never seen two losers before."  
  
"Well I was just noticing that one of their loser rank is missing."  
  
"That's right that creepy Buffy Summers isn't with them. She's probably in the library with that equally creepy British librarian. Come on, I want to run by the mall before I have dance class tonight."  
  
"Oh the socialites just left." Willow stated bitterly watching the convertible pull away.  
  
"Hey leave them alone Wills, not everyone can be cool enough to be in the Scooby Gang." Xander reminded her.  
  
"No, but you wish Cordelia was." Willow pointed out before Xander started chasing her. She jumped onto her skateboard and raced off before Xander could tickle her to death. 


	2. Chapter Two

He wanted her. She'd never tell, Secretly she wanted him as well. All of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Cordelia," Xander said running up to her locker. "I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from biology yesterday since I kind of was sleeping through most of it."  
  
"Doesn't Willow usually give you her notes." Cordy asked.  
  
"Well yeah, but she gives me the icy look of death that is given to all that are academically challenged. I don't think I could deal with it this morning."  
  
"Fine, just return them in English this afternoon."  
  
"Well actually I was thinking the broom closet after school."  
  
"Okay" Cordy smiled. She wasn't going to let anybody know what had been going on in that broom closet for the last couple of weeks. "See you then." She waved as he ran off towards the library.  
  
"Oh my god, please tell me I did not just see you talking to that loser." Harmony said coming up to her best friend and opening her locker, which was right next to Cordy's. "I mean he is totally unacceptable. Did you even see that blinding Hawaiian shirt and those baggy pants? He needs a fashion consultant in the worst way." 


	3. Chapter Three

He was a skater boy. She said, "See you later boy." He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Xander," Cordy said coming up for air in the broom closet that afternoon. "I don't think this is working. I mean you're hiding from your friends; I'm hiding from mine. I think we need to stop deluding ourselves. No one is ever going to accept the May Queen and a Scooby. It just wouldn't work."  
  
"You're just worried about your precious reputation being damage by dating me. That's all you care about. Controlling the in-crowd: how to dress, how to act, who is acceptable dating material. If I'm not good enough for you just say so." Xander said storming out of the closet.  
  
Cordy was miserable and crying on the drive home. She really liked Xander and it hurt her to think of how much she'd hurt him. Maybe she should fine him a please forgive me present at the mall tomorrow.  
  
"CC," her mother called as Cordy walked through the door.  
  
"Yeah Mom, I'm home." She answered as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with her mom. "What's up?"  
  
"Honey, we need to talk about your daddy's taxes." 


	4. Chapter Four

5 years later, She sits at home. Feeding the baby, She's all alone. She turns on the TV. Guess who she sees? Skater boy rocking on MTV.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Just great, the loveless get to spend Saturday watching Connor while Fred and Gunn are on a date and Angel, Lorne, and Wes are working on a case. Well at least someone cares about me, come on Connor." She said lifting the happy baby out of his crib. It had been a few years since high school. Cordy had gone through some bad times when she'd come to L.A. to make it big. Luckily, she had found a nice spot here at Angel Investigations, a detective agency that lived by its motto of helping the helpless. All of them lived at the Hyperion Hotel and when Angel's ex Darla had come back and dumped Connor on their doorstep they had all fallen in love with the little guy. "We're going to watch TV while you have your bottle won't that be fun." She cooed. They settle down on the couch in a feeding position and Cordy flips the switch on the TV.  
  
"And next is the hottest new band, the Scooby Gang, they have just hit the number one spot on our countdown for the first time. So here they are the Scoobies." The perky MTV announcer blared from the TV.  
  
"Oh my god" Cordy exclaimed for the moment ignoring the fussing Connor who had just gotten his bottle moved out of his reach. "That's Xander, Willow, and Buffy, but who is the blonde British guy?" 


	5. Chapter Five

She calls up her friends. They already know, And they all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd, Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
About the time that Cordy had finally settled down and given Connor his proper attention back, Gunn and Fred walked in.  
  
"You are not going to believe what I just saw" Cordy said "These people from my high school had a band and they just made it big."  
  
"Well you're not going to believe it. We just got tickets to The Scooby Gang Concert tomorrow. It's already sold out. They are so cool." Fred gushed, "but not as cool as Charles." She finished staring at her boyfriend.  
  
"That's who I'm talking about. You have tickets to the show." Cordy asked.  
  
"Yeah" Gunn added, "But it's cool that you know them. You can tell us all about them while we're all getting ready tomorrow. We got tickets for everyone, but Lorne said something about the music being trash. So what were they like?" 


	6. Chapter Six

He was a skater boy, she said, "See you later boy." He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wow" Cordy said at the concert the next night. "I can't believe all these people are here to see Xander, Willow, and Buffy."  
  
"Spike too," Angel added. "I still can't believe that you actually dumped Xander."  
  
"Well I was in a very self-absorbed place and when my world came crashing down after the tax disaster. I just couldn't face anybody. I just kind of avoided everybody especially my best friend Harmony she would have been unmerciful." Cordy explained.  
  
"But that was years ago," Fred reminded her. "You're a successful founding member of the best detective agency in L.A. now. You should at least talk to them."  
  
"No, I just couldn't" Cordy decided.  
  
"Well that's too bad, because we have backstage passes and Angel, Wes and I will carry you kicking and screaming if we have to." Gunn told her. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Sorry girl, but you missed out. Well tough luck, that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Cordelia" Buffy exclaimed seeing Cordy backstage. "It's unbelievable to see you here."  
  
"Well I just wanted to congratulate You, Xander, and Willow. It's fantastic to see someone from Sunnydale actually make it in L.A."  
  
"Oh this is our singer and lead guitarist Spike. He obviously didn't go to Sunnydale with us, but he just made the music click." Buffy explained as Spike came up and put his arms around her. "And he just happens to be my fiancé. Cordelia went to school with us" she informed Spike who was nibbling her neck.  
  
"So where are Xander and Willow?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know. They just seem to spend a lot of alone time together, especially since we announced our engagement. I'm sure they're around here somewhere. You know I wouldn't be surprised if they were actually secretly dating. I mean I know Willow has always had a thing for him. Maybe Xander finally decided to reciprocate." Buffy smiled. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Too bad you couldn't see. See that man the boy could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Cordy, over here," Angel smiled. "We found Xander and Willow."  
  
"Hey guys. I was just catching up with Buffy." Cordy said coming over.  
  
"Oh so you noticed the lead singer permanently attached to her." Xander smiled seeing the girl he'd always dreamed about. God, Cordy was even prettier then he remembered.  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed. "It's a miracle we can even get them onstage."  
  
"So Cordy, the sleuths at Angel Investigations tell me that you are of their ranks." Xander continued completely ignoring Willow.  
  
"Yeah Cordy helped me found it" Angel supplied. "She's been there every step of the way. Even when there wasn't a lot of money rolling in."  
  
"Well it helped that I had a boss that could deal with me running off to all those auditions." Cordy laughed. "I swear I don't know how the two of us survived until Wes showed up."  
  
"Excuse me." Willow said, "I've got to make sure they pack up my keyboard correctly. It was great seeing you Cordelia. It was just like old times."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Xander asked. "I haven't seen her act like that since high school when."  
  
"When she was jealous because I monopolized the attention of every guy including you." Cordy supplied. "Xander, Buffy told me that Willow has always liked you. You should at least talk to her. I would but I think I'd make it worse. Oh Angel, we better get going. Connor will be fussing for his bottle about now and you know I'm the only one that can make him drink it. Well it was great seeing you again Xan. Drop by the Hyperion sometime." Cordy hugged him as the Angel Investigations team left.  
  
"So what was it like being around your ex?" Angel asked in the car.  
  
"Not as good as being around my present" Cordy assured him as she snuggled closer to him. "I just hope Xander and Willow can work things out. I really blew it in high school." 


	9. Chapter Nine

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard? How we rock each other's world.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey" Xander said going into the stage where Willow was packing things up. She had started with her keyboard, but had gone onto Buffy's drums, and his bass guitar.  
  
"Hey," she smiled. "So you must have loved seeing Cordelia again."  
  
"It was okay. Listen do you need help with any of this. I know we all seem to take you and your organizational skills for granted."  
  
"Sure you can start putting the Casio in the truck. I usually wait for the roadies to do the heavy stuff, but since you're offering. Why are you offering?"  
  
"Well let's just say two really good birdies told me something I should have realized a long time ago."  
  
"And what's that?" Willow asked right before Xander kissed her.  
  
"That I love you." He said deepening the kiss.  
  
"Oh all right, well you don't have to move the Casio then" Willow smiled. 


	10. Chapter Ten

I'm with the skater boy. I said, "See you later boy. I'll be backstage, after the show. I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote, About the girl you used to know."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Everything seemed like magic to Willow. She and Xander were so inseparable that they didn't even care about all of Buffy and Spike's pubic displays of affection. And she was leaving more and more of the work to the roadies since she was usually otherwise engaged. She was so happy she even went with Xander to the Hyperion Hotel to really get to know the Angel Investigations team. Cordy was so different in her natural environment, happily taking care of Connor and Fred told Willow, "There is even a rumor that Cordy might be Connor's step mom soon." As Willow and Xander were walking back to their hotel they started making a song that totally fit the mood at Angel Investigations and they decided to send them a demo to help boost their already growing business. 


End file.
